Lovers or Rivals
by beastbabe14
Summary: Beast Boy and Starfire go to the mall to talk about something that they didn't even talk about. Robin gets jealous of Beast Boy while Raven wants to know who Beast Boy likes. Will Raven and Robin get their answers and will Beast Boy and Starfire be able to prove they are not together and that they love someone else. Read to find out. Hope you guys enjoy. NO FLAMES PLEASE THANK YOU.


"Hey, Star can we hang out today." Her spiky haired boyfriend asked her.

"I am the sorry, but I can not." She said putting her clothes away.

Robin looked at her with a confused face "Why not?" he asked.

"Because, I will be with friend Beast Boy today."

Now Robin was really confused. Why did she choose Beast Boy over him. "What are you and Beast Boy doing today?" He asked a little upset because she won't be with him today.

"He needs help in the gathering of the feelings for another female. Is that not what a friend is suppose to do?" She asked. She didn't know why Robin was getting so upset for and why he was asking her all these questions?

"Oh... ok. Well I guess I'll see you later then." Robin turned to face the ground and walked away into the main room.

"Hey, Cy, I won't be here for breakfast." Beast Boy told Cyborg when he walked into the room.

"Why, could you finally not take the fact that I was kicking your little green a- ump." Cyborg got knocked in the head with one of Raven's book.

"What was that for Raven? Was you sticking up for your boyfriend?" Cyborg said with a smirk.

"He is not my boyfriend." She said through clenched teeth. "I was merely trying to get you to stop saying words like that." The demoness stated.

"Why?" Cyborg questioned

"Because, for the simple fact that Starfire needs not know that word." She stated bluntly then turned around and started reading her book.

All Cyborg said was "Oh." and started cooking his breakfast again.

Everyone was silent for the next couple minutes till Cyborg broke it. "Where you going that causes you to miss out on such delicious food that I have prepared for all of us."

"Me and Star are going to the mall." He told him.

"What? _You_ and _Star _are going to the mall with each other?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yea, were just going to talk." He said looking at the TV flipping through the channels.

"Your going to the mall with Robins girlfriend?" Cyborg asked still shocked.

"Well she is the only person I can talk to about this." He said getting a little upset.

Now it was Ravens turn to speak. "You always came to me when you had something to talk about. Why are you going to Starfire now?" She asked a little hurt that he didn't trust her with whatever he needed to talk about.

"Well this is about more than my life as a kid its my feelings for someone. Star knows how it feels to love someone when you don't know if they love you back." He said looking at Raven.

"Who is this girl that you care desperately about?" She asked getting this weird feeling in her stomach.

"You'll know when the time comes, I promise." He reassured her with his soft voice, but she still couldn't help but feel... jealous.

"I need to go meditate.' She said getting up walking to her room.

On the way to Raven's room she couldn't help but think about who Beast Boy had feelings for. 'What girl could he honestly have feelings for?' She questioned herself in her mind. She would have passed her room if Cyborg wasn't standing there in front of her.

"You need to talk?" He asked her arms crossed.

"Why would I need to talk?" She asked

"I know you like BB." He said with a smirk.

"What? You do?" She asked astounded.

"Yea, everyone can see except for BB." He said explaining how long everyone has known.

"Does he like me back?" She asked afraid he was going to say no.

"Yea, I think he likes you about as much as you like him." He told her smiling.

"Oh, ok. Well i'm going to go meditate." She said putting her hood up to hide her blush.

Cyborg just shrugged his shoulder and walked on.

Friend Beast Boy I am ready to go to the mall of shopping" Starfire called after her green friend.

"Ok, be there in a minute." He yelled back

Five minutes after he came into the common room and ran to Starfire. "I'm ready." He said and she nodded and walked out the door.

"Why are they going to the mall together?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"Rob, I think that your going all wrong if you think Starfire would choose Beast Boy over you." With Cyborg left to the garage and work on his 'baby'.

'I guess he's right' Robin thought to himself then just walked to the couch to watch the some TV. Friend

**With Beast Boy and Starfire**

"Friend do you think Robin would like this on me?" She asked her fellow teammate who just sat there bored.

"He would like you better without clothes" He said loud enough for himself to hear.

"What was that friend Beast Boy?" She asked innocently.

"Umm I said he would love to see you in that." He said sweat dropping.

"Oh thank you for your wonderful opinion." She said squealing giving him one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

"Star, can't breathe." He said through breathes.

"Oh, i'm sorry friend. Are you hurt?" She asked sympathetically holding his shoulders.

"Star, i'm fine." He said grabbing her hand signaling for her to stop giving her a small smile.

All of a sudden news reporters and paparazzi came out of no where wanting autographs and some questions answered. Everyone rushed to finally meet their favorite super hero's.

"Beast Boy are you and Starfire really together?" One news reporter asked shoving a microphone in his face.

"Starfire did you choose Beast Boy or Robin?" Another asked grabbing her arm trying to pull her over towards him.

"This is to Beast Boy and Starfire. Are you guys secretly dating behind Robin's back?" The paparazzi asked them.

"Star, lets go" Beast Boy said grabbing her arm and pulling her to the closest door.

**Back at the Tower**

Robin's mouth dropped open and he was furious. Beast Boy and Starfire ran inside at that same moment. "Hello, Beast Boy." Robin said through clenched teeth.

"Hey, Robin. S'up?" He said a little confused but then just decided not to worry about it.

"How was your night?" He asked.

"It was good, but me and Star didn't ever get to have the talk we were going to have tonight." He said reaching in the fridge for some soy milk.

"What was the talk going to about?" he asked unhappy with his green teammate.

"Does it matter?" Beast Boy asked now getting angry with Robin.

"Well since it was with my girlfriend it does matter." Robin stated arms crossed.

"Ok it was about my feelings towards someone." He said, but before he could react Robin had him pinned down on the ground.

"I KNEW YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR STARFIRE!" He yelled at Beast Boy.

"Dude, no, thats gross. I don't see Star more anything but a friend. I like someone else. He told the spiky haired teen.

"THATS A LIE!" He said still yelling.

Starfire stood there in the corner frightened at what she saw. She knew it was time for her to do something.

"Robin please get off of friend Beast Boy." She pleaded

"Star, go away this is between me and Beast Boy." He said looking over his shoulder. Beast Boy knew this was his time to act so he pushed Robin off of him and pinned him down.

"Dude listen to me. I don't like Starfire like that only as my friend I would never go on a date with her it would be awkward for me."

Cyborg heard yelling down stairs so he grabbed Raven and ran down stairs.

"Yo whats happening down here?" Cyborg yelled shaking the whole tower.

"Robin thinks I like Starfire and he won't calm down." Beast Boy said explaining everything with the help of Starfire.

"I'll get him." Raven said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She then held Robin up in the air which Starfire flew up there trying to calm him down while Beast Boy was explaining what happened at the mall which took all of Cyborgs strength not to laugh.

"Dude, I know your trying not to laugh." Beast Boy said.

"I can't help it." Cyborg choked. "Its just too funny of the thought of everyone thinking that you and Starfire being together." He said laughing.

"And why is that the funny." Starfire said flying down with Robin beside her.

"Well I... umm." Cyborg was trying to find the right words to say to the Alien.

"Beast Boy I think it is time." She said looking at him.

Beast Boy just nodded and walked over to Raven. "I need to talk to you for a minute." He said looking into her amethyst eyes.

"What?" She monotoned crossing her arms over her chest looking away from him.

"I think our friends need the privacy." Starfire said grabbing her two friends and dragging them out of the room.

"Raven there is something I have been needing to tell you for awhile now." He said. "Raven I..." He didn't know how to say it.

"Beast Boy if your going to tell me something just say it, alright?" She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and said " Raven from the moment I met you, you have always been one of my best friends, but now I know there is something more about the way I feel about you I just don't know how to tell you." He told her looking at his feet.

"Ok first thing, look at me when you talk to me, and second, if you can't tell me then just show me." She just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, fine." He smirked and grabbed both her arms to her surprise and pulled her over to him and when they became face to face he just smiled at her then put his lips on hers. She was of course shocked at first but then she just fell for the kiss and kissed back which surprised him. They stopped for air and just looked into each others eyes.

"Raven, I love you." He finally managed to say.

"I love you too." She replied pulling him into a hug.

"You maybe wanna go on a date with me this saturday?" He asked with a huge smile.

She cocked her eyebrow in response before saying "Thats tomorrow."

"I know thats, why I asked." He said still grinning

"I don't have anything to wear" She said.

"Go to the mall with Starfire tomorrow." She flinched. "If I can go to the mall with Starfire then you can." He said.

"Fine but this will be the last time." She told.

He just shrugged and looked at the clock just realizing that it was already 11:43. "Its getting late." He said pointing to the clock.

"Yea I guess its time for us to go to bed now." She said getting up.

"Yea, well goodnight Rae." He said walking over to her opening his arms for a hug.

She just rolled her eyes and walked over there accepting the invitation.

"Goodnight Raven, I love you."

"Goodnight I love you too." She said

They then walked to their rooms laid down and went to sleep.

**THE END**


End file.
